The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor wafer processing systems; more specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus for detecting foreign material on wafer chucks used in semiconductor processing.
Foreign material on chucks can lead to defective wafers. If the foreign material is not immediately detected, many defective wafers can be produced before the problem can be corrected. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.